


Their promise

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Beginning anime, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: The night Akagami returned from East Blue after losing his arm was not the best of all... But perhaps the most important one. At least for his lover, Mihawk, it definitely was....





	Their promise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La promesa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553522) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Their Promise**

For the first time, in all the time he had known him, Shanks felt some concern just by seeing him. He never thought he got to see _that_ kind of look at him ... Not at _"Taka no me"_ Mihawk.

First he thought that the brunette would say something like _"You disappoint me"_ , and yes, maybe he exaggerated, but he came to suspect that those would be his words. He had even made up his mind!

 _"Akagami_ " Shanks was prepared for a comment like that, even kicking him out (though again he knew he was exaggerating), whatever it was!

He didn’t expect _that_ look.

Suddenly the orbs that watched him intensely closed, allowing him to return to the task of bringing oxygen to his lungs. When had he stopped breathing?

Oh, yes ... Surely when Mihawk gave him a hateful look.

He heard him sigh, and a chill ran through him.

See the best swordsman in the world (at least for him) try to calm down.

He wanted to die right there.

“I thought you knew it by now…” Shanks tried to explain himself, while cursing internally that he had gone to the wolf's mouth without second thoughts.

Shameful.

“I heard only the rumor” was the serious response of the other, while holding a hand to the head, massaging his temple lightly.

They were silent for a few minutes that for Shanks were eternal.

“You know I do not plan on questioning you, Shanks...”

 _First bad sign_ thought the redhead ... Mihawk NEVER called him Shanks.

“But...” continued, ignoring the nervousness of his lover “For once... If it does not bother you... I need to understand... know... why have you let this happen... To you…”

The swordsman finally opened his eyes, and soon devoted himself to looking at the nearest wall, as if this were the most interesting thing in the world.

Akagami I do not need much to understand why.

Although he was obviously irritated, he did not want Shanks to think his annoyed look was his fault. Dracule Mihawk did not want to make him feel guilty.

Not before he could hear him explain.

Shanks sighed mentally, also wondering why he was so protective, and capable of thinking so cold, although he definitely appreciated it.

“I told you that during one of my previous trips to the East Blue I found a nice harbor, a village on the island, quite quiet...”

"Foosha Village" Mihawk acknowledged, listening.

"That itself" Shanks agreed, and took a breath to continue, while looking in another direction. "I met some kids there. They are good, not as much as I would like, but they will be excellent men someday... God wish they don’t become like us, because I’m telling you… Garp would hated me if his kids…”

“Akagami...” the other hurried, and Shanks felt that he gave him a quick glance, that as soon as arrived was left.

“One of them, Luffy... The youngest… Well, he's important to me. It reminds me of those days when I dreamed of crossing the seas…” continued “He is like a son to me... I cannot deny that I thought he was a simple brat, but when you get to know him better, he actually...”

"Was it because of him?" Mihawk cut off sharply, sounding unintentionally cold.

Shanks looked at him then, meeting with a look still somewhat rabid, but obviously calmer.

“I found the gomu gomu no mi... Then those thieves came, and the idiot Luffy wanted to be brave. They beat him up, obviously... I should have notice before he manage to do it…” He began to explain as fast as he could, almost hysterical.

"Shanks..."Mihawk wanted to calm him down, as he approached him.

“Users can not ever swim again!” half shouted

In the midst of that, the next thing Shanks knew was that the other was hugging him. He felt his body tremble.

"You saved him at the expense of your arm" Taka no me said

“I could not leave him die there...” the redhead murmured, feeling somewhat comforted by the contact with the dark haired man.

“I get it…”

They stayed like that for a few moments, Shanks still not responding to the hug.

"Are you angry?" He asked with some trepidation.

Taka sigh weakly before moving slightly away and looking at him for a few moments.

“I already told you. Your decisions do not concern me, Akagami” repeated

“So…”

Shanks looked somewhat confused.

"I'm worried" said Mihawk finally, as he took a seat on his bed, and looked him up and down with some regret.

Akagami looked away for a few moments.

“I respect you... for the man you are” said Dracule “And I accept you... as the lover of yours, that I’m…”

“Will you still be with me after this?” the other asked hurriedly.

He felt the most imbecile when he noticed what he said, especially when he noticed the strange look of the dark haired man.

"Idiot" he said to himself "Of course you're not ..."

"I love you, Shanks," the other said without any doubt, making the pirate look at him in amazement. "That will not change."

The redhead felt his eyes burn, so he forced himself to look anywhere other than his lover's face. What an idiot he was doing. Why should it affect him to hear something he had always been listening to?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice when the other one got up until he was by his side. Mihawk stroked his cheek, silently asking his to look at him. Shanks did it.

"What do you want from me, to believe me?" He whispered in that seductive tone that had so often caused lust to erupt in the redhead.

But this was not the case.

Shanks, on the other hand, felt vulnerable.

He felt like he thought he is now.

 _He felt ugly_. Insufficient. _Negligible._

He looked away again, thinking of the answer he could not give.

 _All of you_ he mentally told himself _I want you…_

His eyes burned again.

_I want you lying to me, saying that I’m still... beautiful_

Mihawk felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed his lover's insecurity. He momentarily wished for the death of the boy. But he ignored the feeling immediately. He had more important things to worry about.

“I'm yours, Shanks” he said then, while caressing the cheeks of the other, cleaning the small and to some extent invisible drops that were in these “I am yours, that will not change... My love for you will not change”

 _Love?_ Shanks repeated mentally.

Maybe that's what he needed now.

Feeling loved

"It will not be like before," he murmured, when he felt Mihawk's lips on his, and he wished with all his might to lie right there.

Promise him that nothing will ever change.

“It does not have to be like it was before…” Taka answered immediately, before giving him a kiss full of affection, and some sadness.

Not because of the absence of Shanks' arm, which at that moment was the least important thing to him. Mihawk felt sad... Helpless... Because that trusting redhead who had captured him would never be the same again. Not soon.

"My love for you will not change," he promised, after the air reminded them that they should separate.

Shanks looked at him with some regret.

Mihawk smiled instead, with that smile that only Akagami could presume to know. A smile just for him.

“I love you” he repeated.

Again he kissed him, and, taking the initiative, he proposed in mute language to move from the middle of the room to the bed, he smiled seductively at not being rejected.

He kissed every inch of exposed skin, and although the other thought Mihawk would be upset, he was not at all surprised to notice that Shanks refused, occasionally unconsciously, to have his hands touch beyond his torso. The swordsman was not, either, annoyed to notice that the redhead was not able to feel comfortable without the shirt. He knew that something like that would happen, so he did not let him feel bad about this fact.

"I want you, Shanks," he said, kissing his neck, not touching beyond where the shirt (something annoying) still covered. "Your whole body is beautiful," he whispered, and reaffirmed his words with caresses and kisses.

He smiled reassuringly when the man began to tremble under his body, and some tears escaped his eyes.

He knew what Shanks thought.

Shanks thought he was lying.

But he knew too well.

And, although his body seemed to want to move away for a moment, Mihawk smiled internally when he noticed how the redhead almost forced himself to stay in his place.

"I love you, Shanks" he repeated.

He had lost count of how many times he had said it, but he did not regret it at all if he tried to repeat it until he was tired.

Shanks felt his cheeks burn, and he also noticed the humidity in them.

That was what he needed to hear.

He had not changed... Maybe his body did.

He knew that that arm gone did not make him smaller than before: he was him.

But when it comes to Mihawk ... When he saw him there, by his side. That being there, for him, he was still the most beautiful of all... He did not feel like before. Maybe he had stupidly begun to think that he no longer deserved him. He did not feel as handsome as before. But to hear Mihawk tell him beautiful, so many times makes him feel better.

To know that he is loved by him.

That was the only important thing.

Although it relaxed him slightly to feel that affection, the feeling of emptiness did not go away completely. It dimmed him, but he still felt, even with the other's lips on his bare skin, a little... ugly.

"Shanks ..." Mihawk called then.

Their eyes met at that moment.

“While I have you here... Accompanying me... While you are here breathing... As long as I have you… Living… My love for you will not change”

“Mihawk…” the redhead muttered something sad

“While your soul continues in the world... I do not need more than that for loving you till death make us apart…”

With his only hand, Akagami forced him to bring his face closer to his, and kissed him with pleasure.

"Stay…" he asked between kisses.

“Until you ask me to leave” accepted, kissing him again.

It was a promise.

Their promise.

.

.

.


End file.
